ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darambia
is the first of the monsters created by Sphire, and is also the first enemy that Ultraman Dyna fought. The original Darambia later became . Subtitle (Darambia): Subtitle (Neo Darambia): History Ultraman Dyna Darambia Darambia was created when the Spheres began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base. Darambia was their main power source and appeared to destroy many wearhouses. Super GUTS came to the scene and opened fire on the abomination, but Darambia's barrier shielded all the attacks. Darambia then successfully downed the GUTS Eagle Alpha and stunned the co-pilot Kouda into making him unconscious. SGUTS' newbie Asuka then fired upon Darambia's weakness: his underside. Darambia raged and shot an energy beam at Asuka, missing but flinging the poor fellow over a ridge. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blasted Darambia into pieces. Neo Darambia Neo Darambia was a creation of the pieces of the original Darambia. Quickly appearing after Ultraman Dyna killed Darambia, it and Dyna fought evenly until it caught Dyna with its arm and began to electrocute and attack him with his energy beam. However, Dyna quickly shook it off and attacked Neo Darambia with his Hand Cutter. But Neo Darambia's barrier quickly jammed the attack. Dyna then destroyed the barrier with his Flash Cycler and right before the barrier reappeared, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and destroyed Neo Darambia easily. Neo Darambia II Appearing quickly after Asuka shot down the Sphere that was chasing him, Neo Darambia II appeared and downed Asuka's GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior. Ultraman Dyna then appeared and the two began to battle. Dyna put his Flash Cycler to play but was neglected by the beast. The beast then charged towards the giant and bulldozed him. Dyna got back up and completely destroyed the barrier with his Solgent Ray. After that, another Solgent Ray followed and destroyed Neo Darambia II. Trivia *The difference between the original and Neo Darambia II is that ND II is black, while the original ND is light brown. Ultraman Ginga Neo Darambia reappeared at the new Ultraman Ginga Series. This time, Neo Darambia appeared as Thunder Darambia. Dark Spark War Thunder Darambia is one of the Dark Spark War competitors where he fights along with other villains. However, during in the middle of the battle, Darker Gale, the mastermind itself turns all competitors into Spark Dolls as they fell into the Earth as meteorites and with Thunder Darambia becoming one of Darker Gale's collection. Episode 1: "The town of the falling stars" A group of men who Hikaru and Misuzu found littering in a lake fought and soon left, they are then encountered by Alien Valky (in a comedic way as he dances to get there attention) and then takes control of them and gives them a Dark Dummy Spark and a Spark Doll. It soon encounters Black King (Hikaru Raido) and the two fight. Black King is soon swapped out and Ultraman Ginga takes battle and the uses his new form Thunder Bolt mode and used Lightning Blast to take out Darambia and turn him into a Spark Doll and the men only being fried survived. Episode 2: "A Midsummer Night's Dream" Later on as Kemur Man attacks Hikaru uses Thunder Darambia to fight him. In a comedic fight Kemur farts in his face and shoves a tree in his mouth but trips him with one of the whips. He then is sprayed with goo and his swaped out with Ultraman Ginga. Figure Release Infomation The only Darambia released so far is Thunder Darambia. He was released in 2013 as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has two points of articulation and is very accurate to the shows counterpart. He stands at 5in tall and is #12 in the series. ' Data - Neo Darambia = Neo Darambia Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Planet Mars Powers and Weapons *'Barrier': Like his original form, Neo Darambia has a barrier that shields him constantly. *'Arm Fling': Neo Darambia can fling his arm like a chain to wrap around an opponent. **'Electrocute': Neo Darambia can electrocute captured opponents. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. - Neo Darambia II= Neo Darambia Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Near TPC Mars base Powers and Weapons *'Barrier': Like the previous Darambia's before it, Neo Darambia II has a signature barrier surrounding it. *'Bulldoze': Neo Darambia II can bulldoze (ram and flip over) its opponents by lying on its stomach and "driving" forward. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. - Thunder Darambia = Thunder Darambia Stats *Height: 73 Meters *Weight: 82,000 tons *Origin: TBA Powers and Weapons *'Back Lightning': Thunder Darambia can emit lightning from the tesla coils on his back. *'Hand Tentacles': Thunder Darambia can release a long tentacle from each hand. Upon extending they can emit electric shocks. }} Gallery Darambia.jpg|Darambia Darambia vs. GUTS Eagle Alpha.jpg|Darambia vs. GUTS Eagle Alpha Darambia beam.jpg|Darambia's beam Darambia beam 2.jpg|Darambia's beam Neo Darambia II.jpg|Neo Darambia II Neo Darambia.jpg|Neo Darambia Neo Darambia struck with Solgent beam.jpg|Neo Darambia struck by the Solgent Ray Neo Darambia horn beam.jpg|Neo Darambia's horn beam Neo Darambia blows up.jpg|Neo Darambia blows up Neo Darambia roars.jpg|Neo Darambia Neo-Darambia.jpg|Neo Darambia vs Ultraman Dyna ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Thunder-Neo-Darambia.jpg|Thunder Darambia vs Ultraman Ginga Thunder-Neo-Darambia2.jpg|Scan 1 Thunder-Neo-Darambia3.jpg|Scan 2 Thunder-Neo-Darambia4.jpg|Scan 3 Thunder-Neo-Darambia6.png|Scan 4 Thunder-Neo-Darambia7.jpg|Scan 5 Thunder-Neo-Darambia5.jpg|Thunder Darambia vs Black King Darambia-Black-King 2.jpg Darambia-Black-King.jpg Thunder Darambia Ginga.png Thunder-Darambia-Henshin.png|Thunder Darambia Rise Thunder-Darambia-Kemur-Man.jpg Thunder-Darambia-Bolts.jpg Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju